


Shirts

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sharing Clothes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: “Is that my shirt?”





	Shirts

“Is that my shirt?”

“I certainly couldn’t answer the door naked. It was the first thing I found.”

He has to admit that Alucard _does_ have a point. And, well, he can’t complain, really. He’s certainly not in any condition to answer the door – he’s not sure if he could walk without a noticeable limp.

It’s a very strange feeling to see Alucard in his shirt, though. His shirt and Alucard’s pants. The shirt’s longer than Alucard’s, and much looser – and with the Belmont crest emblazoned on the breast. The irony of a dhampir wearing it isn’t lost on Trevor.

“You’re probably the _only_ vampire in history that’s worn a Belmont crest.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Now get back over here.” He pauses, then adds, “Lose the pants, but keep the shirt.”

Alucard laughs.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** “Is that my shirt?”  
>  **Words:** 134 words
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompt over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/). Feel free to come poke me. You can also find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/graysonflyn) if that floats your boat instead.


End file.
